1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a plate clutch having inner plates and outer plates and a housing with an internal toothing through which a torque is transmitted to said outer plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art plate clutches are known, for example, from German Patent Application 195 45 972.5. This known plate clutch is a clutch for a racing car and is outfitted with plates made from carbon material. Clutches of this type of construction are subjected to high thermal and mechanical stresses. In this connection, high loading occurs in the toothing region between the plates and the corresponding teeth. The area pressure at these locations is determined by the quantity of teeth and the dimensioning of the teeth. Although the area pressure in this region is reduced by a large quantity of teeth, the large quantity of teeth reduces the possible ventilation cross sections in the clutch housing. Accordingly, at least temporary temperature build ups must be accounted for in the design of these clutch housings.